


A new opportunity

by cherrycheesecake



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrycheesecake/pseuds/cherrycheesecake
Summary: "Why “, exclaimed Valencia seemingly deeply offended, "has no one told me I could just date women?”After getting asked out by Beth Valencia has a revelation that is shocking to literally no one else.





	A new opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> First time I'm writing since forever, but I missed my girls so much.

In between the four there surely wasn’t any doubt Rebecca was the best at dramatic entrances. The second place though was a constant battle between Paula and Valencia. Not that they would admit it or even acknowledge the competition. Well today Valencia was clearly in the lead, entering Heathers and Rebecca’s apartment heavily breathing, hair a mess and barefoot stilettos in hand.

“Wow, what happened to you?“, asked Heather more than happy to interrupt Rebecca’s monologue about her currently very immoral, yet uninteresting, sexlife.

"Why “, exclaimed Valencia seemingly deeply offended, "has no one told me I could just date women?”

The four women stared at her for a moment of silence in different states of surprise.

“Well, hello to you, too. “ , Paula said to break the silence earning an eye roll.

Right now Valencia really had no time for sarcasm. A whole new window of opportunity had just opened up in front of her and Paula-self-proclaimed-office-bitch-Proctor wouldn’t ruin it for her.

Heather walked over from the counter, a jar of pickles in hand looking a bit confused.

"So, this is awkward but I totally thought Rebecca and you hooked up at that beach festival.”

Unsurprising considering how often Rebecca had mentioned that they had seen each other’s vaginas. It would’ve probably been less weird if they actually had slept with each other.

“What?? No! Heather, we did not hook up, never. Like ever. No offence, V.”, started Rebecca in her babbling voice, that indicated usually she was covering something up or was uncomfortable.

In that case probably both, considering her attempt to kiss her way back, when they first got to know each other. Though Valencia really didn’t want to be thinking about that, like ever again.

Also no one seemed to properly answer her question.

With a motherly expression, usually reserved for Rebecca, Paula turned back to Valencia.

“Okay honey, what brought this on?”

Finally someone getting on topic

“Alright so, “Valencia’s expression turned back to dramatic as she went to sit on the Couch next to Rebecca, "You all remember Beth, right.”

“Hard to forget the woman you’ve been casually mentioning literally every time you open your mouth”, Heather seemed even less impressed as usual,“ yeah, the only reason we haven’t made fun of you for that is because Rebecca is being infinitely more insufferable with her overpaid glass of sour milk she’s screwing.”

"Hey! That’s-”

“Anyway so she’s asked me on a date. “ Valencia said as quickly as possible to prevent Rebecca to make this about herself again.

"Oh Valencia that’s nice! I think. “, answered Paula a little confused, "But honey, that couldn’t have been the first time you notice women date each other.”

Valencia groaned. Yes of course she had noticed women dating other women, but "But not that I could date them!”

Everyone in the room exchanged glances.

Okay maybe she was being a bit silly, but being gay was like car crashes or acne: Just something that happened to other people. Like Darryl. Darryl was bi. And dating White Josh, who, despite being far from likeable in her eyes, was still out of his league. At first glance, at least.

“That just changes everything. The only reason I stayed with Josh for this long was, because I didn’t think I’d meet another guy who was that hot and sweet and available in this ridiculous tiny town.”

Not that there were that many eligible women in her league either, but there was Beth and Valencia didn’t really want anyone else anyway.

“But didn’t you like hate other women when I came into town. Because I definitely remember you saying you didn’t get along with them. “ chimed Rebecca in” And you were very against kissing me, I remember!“

Suddenly, not being into girls before, didn’t seem like such a waste anymore. If it saved her from getting even deeper into Rebecca’s disaster of a love life…

"Wait so you guys did make out. I knew it.”, added Heather smug.

“We didn’t make out. We were dancing in Spider’s and being cutesy and I was happy to finally have a friend, but then she stuck,” Valencia made point to annunciate the following words, “ her tongue down my throat. And then tried to steal my boyfriend.”

Just because she had kinda hated Josh at that point, didn’t make it okay.

“Actually I only told you that Josh and I used to be a couple. I didn’t actively trying to steal him until later. Paula can confirm I was super in denial.”

“Ugh, whatever. I just never thought about other girls that way. How many good opportunities did I pass?”

Not that many, to be honest. After what happened in High School she had kinda given up at true love anyway.

“Yeah, you could’ve totally hate fucked that Denise Martinez chick.”

“Ew no, Heather! That bitch I cannot stand, not even for an orgasm.”

The audacity of even suggesting putting her perfect skin on that basic bitch.

“As much as I enjoy listening to your orgasm talk. What is the situation with Beth?”, asked Paula with giddy curiosity. With Heather in a committed relationship and Rebecca in her usual mess, she apparently had gotten bored. Fair enough.

“I told her I’d think about it and came here. “Answered Valencia irritated, by the sparkle in her friends eyes.  
That couldn’t mean anything good.

"Well do you want to date her? “ Paula continued.

Heather spoke up before Valencia had even opened her mouth.

"Duh. She is so into her. It’s really cute.”

For a second Valencia shot her her excuse-me-I’m-not-cute glare, but then admitted she really really wanted to go out with Beth. She thought she was funny after all. No one ever thought that.

“Yes, I want to date her. It’s just my last relationship was-”

“Josh, we know, and that was kinda complicated. But whatever you’re gonna have with Beth can’t possibly be worse than what Rebecca dragged on the shore.”

“Heather! Hey, stop-”

“Good point. I’m just gonna text her.”, she picked her phone out of her bag, “Or should I ask to meet her.”

But if she asked to meet her, it would be already kinda like a date. And anything but the perfect first date was inacceptable, so she had to start planning. Good thing she was amazing at planning.

“Wait she’s at the wine bar. You could go and see her and have a date all spontaneous. It’s gonna be so romantic.” , squealed Paula, who had her Phone already out scrolling frantically.

Oh no! She knew where this was headed. No matter how many times Paula assured her her stalker times were over, there was still enough Valencia hadn’t fully forgiven her for.

"Do not stalk my future girlfriend, Paula! No trackers, no watching her do groceries through a telescope and don’t mess with her work schedule.”

“Yeah yeah. No meddling. Understood. “, Paula answered like she’d been caught, before she quickly added: „But you said future girlfriend and that’s super cute. Ohhh, you’re gonna need a ship name. Valeth….no I don’t-”

At least she was distracted from Beth’ social media now. Maybe it would be better if Valencia got Beth to block Paula, or would that be too rude?

“Okay, but do you want to go see her, or…? “, asked Heather.

She was the only one still relaxed. Rebecca had wandered off to the kitchen and currently stacked whatever unhealthy ingredients into a sandwich. It was better to end this conversation, before she could return with some weird anecdote that just vaguely fit Valencia’s situation.

"Yeah, you’re right. I should go. It was probably rude to run of like that. “Valencia decided, grabbed her bag and headed towards the door.

"I didn’t say you should. It’s kinda gonna look, like you stalked her.”

But her friend was already out of the door.

“Cut your fingernails! “ , she yelled after her, "She can’t hear me anymore, can she?”

“Nope! But why should she cut her nails? A manicure seems a little over the top to just ask someone out. “Asked Rebecca with her mouth full.

"No it’s for…Never mind.”

“What? What? What? Ohmygod just tell me.”

“Nah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope there aren't to many typos or grammatical errors in this. English isn't my first language and word sadly only catches so much.


End file.
